This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Furniture members such as chairs, loveseats, sofas, and the like commonly include a mechanism that permits reclining motion, extension and retraction of a leg rest assembly, and/or a rocking motion, defined as a forward and backward motion from the perspective of an occupant of the furniture member. To permit rocking motion, common furniture members include wooden side members having surfaces with a predetermined arc or radius of curvature that define the arc of rocking motion of the furniture member, leaf springs, or one or more coiled springs having at least one coil member that axially extend and compress, angularly deflect, twist, or a combination of these motions to allow the furniture member to rock backwards and forwards within a predefined angular range of motion. When used, coiled springs are commonly made of a material such as spring steel having elastic properties so the furniture member will return after rocking to a neutral or non-rocked position. The use of springs, however, commonly requires a spring housing to support the springs. During rocking motion, the extension and/or compression, angular deflection, and/or twisting motion of the springs causes some displacement motion between ends of the coil members and the furniture member frame or spring housing. This motion commonly creates a frictional noise and/or a spring noise that can increase over time.